wiki_the_king_of_fightersfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The King Of Fighters 98
thumb|left|Cena Do jogo The King Of Fighters 98.The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest é um videogame realizado no ano de 1998 pela empresa fabricante de jogos eletrônicos SNK, atual SNK Playmore. thumb ---- Sobre o jogo É o sexto jogo da série The King of Fighters e o primeiro jogo não-canônico à série, ou seja, não tem parte na sequência real da história da série. Reúne 38 lutadores, que estiveram presentes nos quatro jogos iniciais, os quais dividem-se em trios e lutam entre si para decidir qual time enfrentará o primeiro chefe da história da série, Rugal Bernstein. Nos Estados Unidos o game é conhecido como The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest e no Japão como The King of Fighters '98: Dream Match Never EndsHistória Essa versão da KOF não tem historia pois é uma versão especial. Elenco de personagens Time dos Heróis: Kyo, Benimaru e Daimon Time de Fatal Fury: Terry, Andy e Joe Time de Art of Fighting: Ryo, Robert e Yuri Time dos Psycho Soldier: Athena, Kensou e Chin Novo time dos Ikari Warrios: Leona, Ralf e Clark Time feminino: Mai, King e Chizuru Time da Coréia: Kim, Choi e Chang Time de KOF '96: Iori, Mature e Vice Time de KOF '97: Yamazaki, Mary e Billy Time New Faces: Chris, Shermie e Yashiro Time Orochi: Orochi Chris, Orochi Shermie e Orochi Yashiro Time dos Mestres: Saisyu, Takuma e Heidern Time Esportivo Americano: Heavy D!, Lucky e Brian Personagem sem time: Shingo Chefe: Omega Rugal ---- ---- Jogabilidade Neste jogo houve alguns avanços na jogabilidade dos sistemas Advanced e Extra, originais do jogo KOF '97: Advanced: Só uma coisa foi retirada desse sistema: Ao contrário do que acontecia em KOF '97, neste jogo o limite de tempo ativado ao se estourar uma esfera com os botões ABC desaparece, ao se executar um golpe super-especial. O primeiro personagem do jogador começa a luta podendo acumular três esferas de poder, e caso este personagem seja derrotado, o segundo entra na luta podendo acumular quatro esferas e o último com um limite de até cinco esferas. Em KOF '97 só se podia acumular três esferas. Extra: Nada foi retirado desse sistema, e o jogador já pode executar pulos baixos com ele. Sua barra de poder é extremamente grande com o primeiro personagem (sendo assim preenchida muito devagar) e de tamanho normal com o segundo personagem, porém muito pequena e rápida de preencher com o último personagem. Caso dois jogadores escolham esse modo de luta, ambos podem esvaziar as barras de poder um do outro através de provocações, apertando o botão SELECT. ---- Trívia Os personagens do Time Esportivo Americano retornam ao jogo após quatro anos afastados, com novos e poderosos golpes, no mesmo estágio de luta que possuíam em KOF '94, que inclusive tem a mesma música, um pouco modificada. Este é o tema de abertura do jogo e a tradução para o português: It all began in ninety-four / Tudo começou em '94 Kept on rollin' in ninety-five / Prosseguiu em '95 Which was replaced with ninety-six / Que foi substituido pelo '96 And it came to the end in ninety-seven / E chegou ao fim em '97 But now it comes, and here we go! / Mas agora ele chega, e aqui vamos nós! King of Fighters is here again! / King of Fighters está aqui de novo! Nothing's gonna stop because it's nineteen ninety-eight! / Nada vai parar porque é 1998. ---- Jogo On Line O jogo The King of Fighters '98, assim como os de outros anos (97, 99, etc), pode ser jogado pela internet através do emulador Winkawaks, e também sem o uso da internet. Pela internet é usado um servidor, que encontra-se acessível através da lista de servidores, acessível no próprio emulador. É bastante comum se jogar pelo servidor Kaillera. Atualmente(2010) o servidor Kaillera encontra-se ativo, e é bastante usado pelo emulador Winkawaks, aonde os jogadores tem de possuir a mesma versão do emulador para poderem jogar entre si. Normalmente a mais usada é a 1.59. Pare se conectar a outro jogador, é necessário além de possuir a mesma versão do emulador, o mesmo tipo de conexão - esta, pode ser mudada no própria tela de servidores (que é aberta no emulador, ao ser escolhida a opção de jogar on line). Sobre o jogo ---- Continuações The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match foi uma continuação onde houve melhorias em relação, tais como fases totalmente reformuladas, a inclusão de personagens de jogos anteriores e o retorno dos chefes: Goenitz e Orochi. As jogabilidades: Advanced e Extra, permaneceram, com a adição do Ultimate Mode.